tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Sophia Katsopolis
Sophia Katsopolis (born 1973), also called Sophie, is a supporting character in Clockwork and The IT Files. One of Interpol's best undercover agents, Sophia was later recruited by the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Within the ITEA Sophia acts as the head of the espionage wing, training all new agents in the art of undercover work. Sophia also serves as second in command for Team Alpha. Biography Born in Kavala, Greece, Sophia Katsopolis, sometimes called Sophie, didn't originally think she'd become involved in law enforcement. As a little girl Sophia admired her mother, who was a trained ballerina, and hoped to one day be a professional dancer. When her mother decided to leave her father after having an affair on tour Sophia's opinions of professional dancing jaded, and she instead took to her father for inspiration. A juice factory manager, Sophia's father taught her a great deal about how to negociate, which would come in handy later on after she decided she wanted to persue a career in law enforcement. Sophia didn't stay with the Kavala police for long, soon tranferring to Athens so she could learn about Interpol. By the time she was twenty-six Sophia was undergoing training to become an agent of Interpol. For years Sophia worked for the force, known for doing several undercover operations all over the world, her skills in diplomacy and linguistics helping a great deal. While a competent leader, Sophia didn't often take command of teams, though she did enjoy instruction. Eventually after closing over a dozen cases Lucienne Christophe recruited Sophia as a team leader for her task force, which was charged with capturing the people that were using Type-7 to kidnap VIPs all over the world. Sophia tried her best but was eventually captured in Malibu, becoming a pawn of the Paradise Foundation thanks to a Type-7 Chip, though she was eventually rescued. After the Foundation was destroyed Sophia was assigned to be Tasia Spiro's second in command, which proved problematic at first due to Tasia's youth but it was quickly worked out. When the International Temporal Enforcement Agency was formed Sophia joined up with the rest of her team, becoming the head of the Espionage wing. Her position with Team Alpha allowed Sophia to trade places with her assistant director, Palmira Tiago, on missions as needed, as one of them would ideally be needed in London at all times. Later Palmira got her own team and Sophia became a more fixed member of Team Alpha. When Ashley Tisdale returned after several other agents were captured or frozen Sophia was made acting director of all of the ITEA, though she did defer to others at certain points. Relationships Teammates * Tasia Spiro * Colette Landry * Jelena Hendraille * Suzanna Ortiz Friends * Takahishi Nakamura, also co-worker * Palmira Tiago, also co-worker * Kioni Abasi, also co-worker * Ivan Popov, also co-worker * William Volt, also co-worker * Gitana Brook, also co-worker * Miranda Ohala, also co-worker * Caesar Francisco, also co-worker * Lori Jones, also co-worker * Chita Francisco Appearances * Clockwork World * The Hawaiian Trip * Colette's Test * Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge, Parts I and III * Miranda's Resolve Trivia * Sophia is based on actress Sofia Milos. * Sometimes called Sophie throughout the entirety of stories, her birth name is Sophia. Sophie is an often-used nickname since it drops a syllable. Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA